


[团兵] 匿迹

by saltPlusPepper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltPlusPepper/pseuds/saltPlusPepper
Summary: 尼特文 x 利带点剧情的pwp（带点剧情为啥还叫pwp捏
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Levi Ackerman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[团兵] 匿迹

**Author's Note:**

> 尼特文 x 利
> 
> 带点剧情的pwp（带点剧情为啥还叫pwp捏

利威尔想把那双眼睛遮起来。

那双眼睛直白而又温柔地看向他，仿佛盛夏里一池勾人的清水，橘子树投下斑驳的叶影，微风挟着甜美的果香轻抚过水面，接着钻进鼻子里挑逗他嗅神经。他几乎招架不住这样的诱惑——然而等他走近，脱去衬衫一头扎进水里时，才后知后觉地发现，他的脚趾触不到池底。

他的双腿分开跪在埃尔文的两侧。

“我觉得没必要。”利威尔说，两条胳膊撑在床头上，这个可笑的姿势让他没法看向别处。他的阴茎已经硬了一会儿了，此刻还没有完全勃起，正悬在距离埃尔文下巴不远的地方。

埃尔文放松地躺在厚厚的枕头堆上，抬起眼帘就能瞧见那张闷闷不乐的脸。

“你前面挂着的玩意儿持相反意见。”

这究竟是谁的错啊，混蛋。

从他的阴茎还是软趴趴的一团的时候，埃尔文那只不安分的手便拨开内裤的松紧带，往里面钻——那只手很大，骨节分明，温热柔软，并且已经很久没有干过什么劳动活计了，长久书写带来的薄茧也软化了不少，转折和曲线都仿佛是大雕塑家凿刀下游走过的线条，凌厉而又柔和。只是来回揉搓了几下，利威尔几乎立即就硬了，他的情人从来不需要任何技巧，只需要用那双水蓝色的眼睛短暂地看向利威尔，他就硬了。

同样是那只手，猛然托住利威尔的大腿根，示意他再向前倾一些。

他差点失去平衡。

半勃的阴茎颤颤巍巍地立在空气里，因为方才的动作略微蹭过了埃尔文的鼻尖，湿热的鼻息喷在他敏感的皮肤上——他几乎立即意识到了这点，这个认知让他更硬了，硬得发疼。

利威尔很少用这种体位和埃尔文办事，因为没有办法直视对方的眼睛——那双比单面镜更狡猾的玻璃体，不透露一丝一毫的情绪和变化，却将利威尔的一切收入眼底。与此相比他更倾向于后入，只须要像个窝囊的鸵鸟一样把头埋进枕头堆，再把屁股高高翘起；他不想看着自己是如何被囚禁在埃尔文的眼睛里，更不想看到自己羞耻的失态。他享受肉体被情人所禁锢，被蹂躏，被虐待，却又耻于承认这一点。

此时埃尔文正吮吸着他的阴茎。那双好看的唇瓣正覆盖在他的阴茎上，像是被烈日晒到脱水的旅客在走进酒店冷气中吮吸第一根柠檬苏打冰棍那样，用力吮吸他的阴茎。利威尔因为这一下，彻底勃起了。

埃尔文吐出他的阴茎，转而用手指圈了上去。

“你喜欢吗？”他望向利威尔。

那双眼睛分明是如此真诚，让利威尔想起埃尔文在替他系扣子的时候，手指第一次碰到了他的锁骨，后者触电似的后退，但埃尔文却对此不以为然，反而拽过利威尔的领子，把他按在沙发里。埃尔文没有征得利威尔的同意便吻了他，仿佛他的意见无关紧要，又或者埃尔文对这一切胜券在握。长久以来，明明是埃尔文在有意无意地勾引他，但那双眼睛里的狡猾被藏得恰到好处。

埃尔文注意到利威尔忍住细碎的呻吟，把目光瞥向别处，于是狠狠掐了一下龟头：“我在跟你说话。”

“不……不喜欢……”

“啪”的一声，埃尔文空闲的那只手拍在利威尔的臀肉上。

“说谎。”

两根手指摸到利威尔湿漉漉的肉穴上打着转，他已经湿了，而且湿得厉害。利威尔的腹部抽搐了一下，一股暖流从他的脊椎蔓延而下，手臂有些发麻，肩膀也又僵又酸，但他努力撑着上半身不让自己跌下去。埃尔文的手指轻轻拉开娇嫩的肉穴，清亮的爱液顺着被拉开的缝隙缓缓淌下来，流到了会阴，又屈服于重力，一滴爱液落在埃尔文的睡衣上，晕湿了一小块。

食指顺着会阴一直滑到利威尔的囊袋，把手指上的爱液抹在上面，空气中的液体变得有些凉，利威尔的大腿开始发抖，他的阴茎在埃尔文脸颊上方弹跳了一下。

埃尔文的右手回到了利威尔的屁股上，顺着臀缝摸进了那处乐园大门，磨磨蹭蹭按揉了一番，然后探进去两个指节。温热湿润的甬道轻车熟路地吸住了侵犯进来的手指。

“你喜欢吗？”

“嗯…啊……啊，不……不要这里，嗯、直接进…来……”

他没有办法心安理得地去享受埃尔文的前戏，他更埃尔文喜欢粗暴一点，直接一点，而不是像现在这样，用冗长的戏弄来摧毁自己的尊严。埃尔文不喜欢个回答，于是又往他的屁股里加了一根手指，模仿性交似的，浅浅地刺戳。静谧的空气里只有在利威尔身体里搅弄的水声，以及他本人粗重的呼吸。他和埃尔文干了太多太多次，以至于他的身体记住了埃尔文的指令。埃尔文充满侵略性的吻会让他硬，摸到屁股上的手指会让他湿得像个坏掉的水龙头，而那根操进来的粗大阴茎会让他变成个心口不一的发情男妓。

不，不要这样。那两根手指作剪状，漫不经心地挠搔着令他丢盔弃甲的一点，手指往前一寸，利威尔的腰胯就跟着往前躲一寸。

埃尔文的舌头从龟头顺着柱身，滑到了利威尔的阴囊上，然后把一侧的小球含进嘴里，轻轻吮着，继而用舌苔压在上面来回舔舐。利威尔阴囊尝起来的口感像奶油布丁，又滑又嫩，上面还沾了方才从肉穴里带出来的爱液，情欲的味道，属于利威尔的味道充斥在口腔里。埃尔文的裤裆开始变紧。他卖力地吻着那对卵蛋，想尽可能为对方带来愉悦。

“……直…接…进来，嗯哈，不要，再这样玩弄了……”

他的情人于是吐出那侧阴囊，声音轻柔又富有磁性：“都交给我吧，我会让你舒服的。”

舌尖有意无意地绕着龟头舔，在利威尔发出一声甜蜜的呻吟之后转而去挑逗那处马眼。埃尔文一直想买一根短短的马眼棒，慢慢堵进利威尔的尿道里，然后他要往他屁股里塞两根带珠子的震动棒，让他靠着后面高潮，他想看着马眼棒被利威尔喷射的精液给推出来；这个计划只有一个毛病，就是他打不过利威尔。

他很少有机会那么折腾利威尔的阴茎。大部分时候他们都会用后入，埃尔文压在利威尔身上骑他，利威尔的阴茎就这么被可怜巴巴地压在小腹和床垫之间，被两人体重和摩擦榨出精液来。等到回过神来利威尔就会往埃尔文身上扔枕头，而埃尔文自作自受地打着呵欠等对方换床单。

为了躲避屁股里那两根该死的手指，利威尔的阴茎跟着一寸寸捅进埃尔文的喉咙。这个男人似乎天生就会其他的男人口交，等利威尔意识到什么时候，埃尔文已经将他整根吞了进去。

埃尔文-史密斯对于如何折磨利威尔的造诣很高。他的胡子已经半个星期没刮了，短而硬，正扎在利威尔垂在他下巴上的阴囊上。被扎到的一刹那，利威尔下意识地后退，却被屁股里那两根修长的手指给顶了回去。埃尔文没费力气去讨好下面那张小嘴，因为它不会骂脏话，他只是顶着利威尔体内最为敏感的一块嫩肉向前，他知道利威尔受不了这个。手指已经全部被吃进利威尔淫荡的小肉穴里了，拱起的骨节正顶在前列腺上，汹涌的快感正拍打着理智的堤岸，脚趾跟着蜷缩起来。

“…哈......嗯、啊，你真是个…混蛋。”利威尔的声音里混杂着若有若无的低泣。

埃尔文用力地吸着他的肉茎。利威尔的脑袋晕乎乎的，仿佛埃尔文把他的智商一起吸走了，如果不是硬胡茬扎在他的囊袋上来回摩擦，他怀疑自己会就这么射在埃尔文喉咙里。利威尔恨死他的胡子了，每次刮胡子之前埃尔文都会宣布这正是扎利威尔最好的时候，然后像个幼稚鬼似的满屋子追着他跑。埃尔文通常花十五分钟逮住利威尔——这不意味着利威尔跑输了或者怎么样，他纯粹只是想结束这通闹剧——埃尔文的意志和他利威尔本人的体力一样，都不是闹着玩的，他可以追他追到世界末日，就为了把自己长满了硬胡茬的脸贴到利威尔的脸上。

等到把利威尔的脸和脖子都扎红了之后，他会被利威尔狠踢一脚，然后被拽进浴室里。届时，他安安分分地任由利威尔的刀片刮掉他脸上的泡沫，连同胡子一起。毕竟，再乖巧的小猫咪被惹毛了也会伸爪子的。

男人卵蛋比脸蛋柔嫩百倍。囊袋脆弱的皮肤随着挣扎被埃尔文的胡子扎得生疼，利威尔扭着腰肢挣扎着想要抽离埃尔文的嘴，可埃尔文的手纹丝不动，继续在他的肉穴深处搅动。每一次挣扎，都让利威尔后面那个高潮点撞在埃尔文手指上。要，要到了。他被两根手指干得理智涣散。甬道里一阵痉挛，艳红的穴肉绞紧了埃尔文的手指，铺天盖地的快感顺着后背直冲脑干。

“啊…不，不要了……啊啊啊、嗯…啊…我说了…不要——”利威尔张大了嘴，却什么声音也没法发出。埃尔文越发收紧了嘴，他漂亮的脸颊因此凹陷下去，像在努力吸掉奶茶杯底的最后一颗珍珠。

直到他觉得肺泡中的氧气不多了，才松开对利威尔的禁锢。

高潮的瞬间，利威尔几乎在脑中看到了灿烂的花火，他的阴茎在离开埃尔文嘴的那一刹那，抽搐了两下，接着射出汩汩浓稠的精液。大部分射在了埃尔文红润的面庞和鼻梁上，暗金色的睫毛抖动着，上面以及眉毛上，也沾几滴精液。还有一些随着利威尔瘫软下去的动作，弄到了埃尔文的脖子上和领子里。

利威尔直接疲累地坐在埃尔文的胸膛上，手指已经滑出去了，但还压在屁股底下蠢蠢欲动，他连抬屁股的力气也没有。埃尔文的喉咙很紧，也很有弹性，比任何一款昂贵的飞机杯都要色情。他不知道埃尔文是天赋异禀，还是当真给很多男人口交过；他更倾向于后者，虽然没有刻意询问，但他对埃尔文丰富的情史略有耳闻。埃尔文是利威尔第一个，也是唯一一个男人，上床是会上瘾的，当利威尔的唇齿盖上埃尔文的肉体时，他立刻懂了那种想要亲吻别人裤裆的心情。 

可是天知道埃尔文哪里来的好耐心。

换做是他就没有这样的脾气。利威尔常常用唇齿在两个层面上赞美埃尔文的阴茎，如果有阴茎选美大赛，那埃尔文的肉柱毋庸置疑配得上一个头奖。尽管体积大得吓人，但就如同他其他地方的皮肤一样，颜色白净得像初夏的桃子。他喜欢吸埃尔文的大鸡巴，彼时，浴室里带出来的水气还未从埃尔文的小腹上完全蒸发，埃尔文的气味轻薄得没法捕捉，他用茶味的香皂给那个大家伙洗了个澡，因为利威尔再三申明他不会去吸一根一天以上没洗的鸡巴，纵然他钟爱埃尔文的体味。

埃尔文疲软状态下的阴茎，利威尔也没办法全部含在嘴里，更不要说它勃起完全的状态。肉茎膨胀的速度与双方的燃起的欲望成正比，很快它会大得难以入口，就算是想要勉强吞下半根，也会跟电视剧里那些嘴里被塞了毛巾的人质似的。

唾液自嘴角溢出，弄得下巴黏黏糊糊的，虽然光是含着就能让他情动到无法自拔——但这不意味着他要伺候埃尔文一直到高潮射精；在那之后十几分钟的不应期于他而言漫长得像一个世纪。

利威尔通常会催促埃尔文赶紧操进他的屁股。他没法等到埃尔文完全勃起，这让他想到彼此都倍感精疲力劲的第一次。埃尔文壮硕的阴茎烫得像烧铁，他们尝试了各种姿势，费了半天力气，只堪堪塞进去三分之一。问题不在于长度（暂时），而在于半径。

埃尔文开玩笑说，这是在所难免的，毕竟他们都是第一次。

利威尔反唇相讥，埃尔文怎么会是第一次。

埃尔文则眨巴眨巴无辜的眼睛，说他是第一次操一个处男。

他们尝试了各种道具，满头大汗地开垦利威尔还没尝过阴茎的后穴，然而越焦躁，他的小屁股就绷得越紧。埃尔文是个贴心情人，他不会弄痛利威尔，但火车进不了洞的认知让利威尔有点沮丧。最后埃尔文用震动棒操开了他的小肉穴，然后打算去洗个澡挑个片子把这个夜晚消磨过去，不过利威尔坚持要给他打飞机。他口手并用，最后给埃尔文的阴茎撸了二十分钟说自己累死了，胳膊和腰还酸得要命，但埃尔文就是不射精。

“你就像个黄片里的老手，我是说你的鸡巴。”利威尔的两条细眉皱在一起，“那种老手才会用到的加大、加大、加大号的假阳具。”

在这之后利威尔按照埃尔文的尺寸买了个电动飞机杯。不过后面他们没怎么用上那东西就是了。

以及他们吸取了教训，保险起见会给利威尔的屁股花上半小时做扩张，让他尽量放松自己的括约肌，与此同时，埃尔文不能等完全勃起才插进去。等到他那话儿硬到差不多的程度，利威尔就该慢腾腾地用下面的小嘴吃掉埃尔文的巨物了——这不是易事，但显然比第一次容易多了。他试探着往下坐，臀瓣当中的那圈软肉近乎绝望地一张一弛，甬道里的褶皱被一寸一寸撑平。他无力地靠在埃尔文的胸前，摸着肚子，怀疑自己是不是要被捅穿了。

埃尔文揽住他的腰，慢慢把他放倒在床上。细微的摩擦让埃尔文的阴茎更加膨胀，从内而外，把利威尔一点一点撑开。利威尔皱着眉头，肚子里涨得难受，唇齿间冒出一些呻吟和好听的呢喃，继而被埃尔文热烈的吻破碎得不成调子。

等到埃尔文在他体内完全勃起，庞大的阴茎向上微微翘起时，利威尔只觉得自己连骂人的力气也没了。他被埃尔文钉死在床上，无法逃离，只能胡乱地挠着对方的脖子，而埃尔文-史密斯则腾出他的双手，抓住利威尔的腿根分开到最大——

然后，操进去。


End file.
